


You don't need a title for this

by orphan_account



Series: Written late at night for no reason [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Based off Commerical, F/M, In a world where Suzy doesn't know Danny, M/M, Oh god why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't need a summary for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't need a title for this

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need notes for this

Suzy didn't really get confused when Arin got up in the middle of the night, assuming that he was human and that pissing was a thing; but when he got up and wasn't back in bed for longer than thirty minutes AND she could hear talking, that got her paranoid.

It made Suzy paranoid enough to put on her blue and black bathrobe and sneak down the stairs to listen in on Arin's conversation without being seen. The living room lamp was on and she could see a shadow of his figure near the stairs. He was standing near them.

"... Yeah I'm married, does it matter?" Suzy saw Arin smiling before chuckling, "Could you do that for me? .... Really? .. Yeah, I'd like that." 

Suzy didn't want to hear where the conversation would go and rushed down the stairs loudly to see Arin jump and turn around to meet her glaring green eyes.

" _Who_ are you talking to?" 

"It's Danny from NSP," Arin said, covering the phone's speaker before going right back to talking, "That's a really good deal." 

Suzy grumbled to herself before snatching the phone out of Arin's hand. " ** _WHO IS THIS??_** " 

"It's Danny from NSP." Arin repeated, trying to get the phone back. 

Suzy jumped out of his reach and began to speak, "Oh yeah? What are you wearing, 'Danny from NSP'???" 

There was a brief pause before on the other line a voice came, "Spandex."

The deep voice surprised Suzy and she glared at her husband, covering the speaker on the phone, "She sounds hideous." 

Arin rolled his eyes, "Well, he's a guy, so...."

**Author's Note:**

> You still don't need notes for this
> 
> Except here's the original : youtube.com/watch?v=47cAxRX3aDg


End file.
